The Chant
by chocofit
Summary: Life was never easy for Alicia, the president's daughter, who married someone with high rank in Marine Corps. Both she and Very, her husband, need to sacrifice everything to save themselves and, in the end, to survive a forced separation.


**[Author's Note]** Yoohoo! So, I came up like a wrecking ball with this one shot. If you were Indonesian, I think you would be familiar with the storyline because, yes, you can say this is based on a true story. As you see, Indonesia was overly excited with the presidential election for having two equally amazing candidates to replace the new one that they have been bored of. Like of course, the old president lead for 10 years in a row.

This story was based on one of the president candidate's story that I read in a political party's website, which political party was in his coalition. Sorry, I'm not sorry to people who only deem Hammer Girl and Baseball Bat Man as siblings, because hell yeah I ship them as lovers!

Well, enjoy the show and please do not hesitate to review!

**The Raid 2: Berandal © PT. Merantau Films**

**Butterfly © Christina Perri**

* * *

"…yes…," said Alicia, "Yes, oh God…," she moaned over and over in a high pleasure. She looked hopelessly at her husband's eyes as they made love that night. They might have done it for a thousand times, but it always felt like the first time.

"I love you, Al…," said Very before he locked his wife's lips with his. Alicia had just told him that the test pack showed two red bars, which means she brought their baby after a year of their marriage. They finished making love as they exhaled the last delight breath. Very helped Alicia buttoning her night gown before he pulled her to his arms.

"I love you, too," Alicia landed a light kiss to Very's lips. They were drowning in happiness. The awaited child would finally join the royal family.

* * *

Alicia was the one and only daughter of Bejo, a president of a big developing country. Using his father's connection as a former army, she was introduced to a captain of the Marine Corps that she could not kept her eyes off since she first saw him when he appeared before her father for a duty. That captain was Very, who eventually married her after three-years dating. Their wedding day was blessed by the whole citizen of the country since they were an ideal couple: the utterly beautiful daughter of the president and an astonishingly handsome army colonel whose career was rising.

Yet after they got married, they rarely met. As one of the most brilliant army in the corps, Very was kept receiving orders to work abroad in order to secure the country, and soon his rank was rising from colonel to brigadier general. The higher rank always kept him away from his wife, so that he and Alicia always tried their hardest to enjoy their rare time together.

* * *

"Father!"

Alicia stood before Bejo with messy face. It was obvious that she just finished crying a lot, yet her pregnancy aura helped her keeping the beauty still. Bejo sighed as he saw his daughter suddenly appeared before him, right when he was preparing to go for a big meeting with the heads of Marine Corps. He gave a sign to his assistants to go ahead without him.

"Alicia," he said as he came over the pregnant daughter, "Did you just cry?" he tilted her chin softly. Alicia shoved her father's hand harshly.

"Why?" she asked furiously as she was holding her tears, "Why, out of all those so-called brilliant brigadier generals, should you send Very to the war? WHY, FATHER?!" she yelled impatiently. Tears fell from both her beautiful eyes. Bejo sighed.

"You know the risk of marrying an army, Al," he replied, "And it was the corps' decision-,"

"You are the president of this damn country, Father!" snapped Alicia, "Can't you at least do something to keep him here? For God's sake, I'm bringing his child and I never seen him again since the day I told him that I was pregnant!" she screamed hysterically. Bejo exhaled a heavy breath to see his cranky daughter. Alicia was not used to be a cranky hysterical person because her brilliance kept her calm in facing many difficult situations, but that time was different. Her pregnancy hormones controlled her, and no one could blame her for being cranky because the last time she met Very was at the night when they made love after she told him about the baby, and it was like six months ago.

"Please, be patient, My Dear," Bejo caressed Alicia's hair before he went outside the palace. Alicia threw her body to the nearest couch and cried again. She knew the risk of marrying an army with rising career, but she did not expect Very to be away from her exactly when she was pregnant.

* * *

Alicia sighed. She leaned down on her king-sized bed, caressing her belly that got bigger. Her obstetrician had just left after a periodical medical check-up. She raised her hand to a table near the bed to take a big envelope before she pulled out the paper inside. She smiled to read a letter about the baby's sex that she just received two days ago from the hospital laboratory. When she was reading the whole letter, her phone was buzzing. She nearly cried to see Very's picture on the screen. Finally her husband called after some months he never did it.

She put the screen on the right angle for the video call.

"Hi, Al," Very smiled before he winced to see Alicia wiped tears from her corner eyes, "Hey, what's wrong? You're crying?" he asked. Alicia shook.

"I'm just…well, overly happy that you call," she started to smile, "Thanks to the pregnancy hormones," she giggled. Very smiled and chuckled to hear it.

"I'm sorry I never called," he said, "I worked all day and night, and it was too dangerous to make a contact with family members here. Some spies of this country could just find you to be their target to threaten me because I lead the army," he explained. Alicia nodded. She felt too whole to see Very's face again like after forever. She listened carefully to her husband's story just to hear his voice before she suddenly felt a slow knock from inside her belly. The baby was kicking. She smiled and took the letter from the lab while she was still listening to Very's story.

"Hey, guess what?" she said, and Very winced to hear it, "It's a boy," she showed the letter to the screen. Very was stunned for a second.

"Wha—a boy? The baby?" asked Very eagerly, "Oh, my…," he started to burst into little tears that Alicia saw clearly. Alicia smiled to see her husband turned utterly happy. She was glad that she could bring him good news after so many months they did not talk.

"He kicked when you were still talking," she said, "He misses his daddy, no?" she giggled as she saw Very wiped the little tears from his corner eyes.

"Tell him Daddy misses him, too," he said, "As much as I miss you, Al. You look too beautiful that I hate myself for not being able to be where you are now," he stared dearly at Alicia and made her blush. For Alicia did not know how many times, she fell in love with Very again just like the first time she saw him appear in the palace.

Suddenly Very showed something on his palm on the screen.

"What's that?" asked Alicia. Very exhaled a deep sigh.

"Alicia, listen," he said, "From now on, things will get harder. We'll be away from each other more often, and for a long time. Worse, I might not be by your side when you're giving birth. Worst, we could just be forced to separate from each other, in short, to divorce," he explained. Alicia was startled. Suddenly she felt as if the clock was not ticking. Divorce, Very said.

"W-what?" she started to shiver, "Divorce? Why?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"The condition is complicated between the two countries," replied Very, "And you're the president's daughter. People in the government might force your father to ask us to divorce or such, in order to keep the president clean."

"What are you talking about?" asked Alicia, "Why should we keep Father clean? What did you do? You did nothing wrong, Very!" she started to get cranky again. But her husband shook.

"I could just be blamed for everything, Al," he said, "Too many people died, and I was the one who give the command. It's all to protect the country, yes, but the world is never that sweet. No, no, Al, please hold your tears for now, and listen," he begged as Alicia started to sob. Alicia could not hold her tears, but she stopped talking to listen to her husband.

"Commodore Rama from Navy Corps told me about this silly sentimental thing," Very chuckled, but Alicia could head his voice trembling, "He said whales communicate using chants with each other. It's like an ultrasonic, so that only them who could hear the chant, no matter how far. That's why I'm going to give you this whale pendant," he showed the small whale pendant on his palm, "To let you know that no matter how far we're apart, no matter how cruel people try to separate us, you'll always hear me calling. You'll always hear my chant, you and our little boy. I want you to know that whether we're together or apart, I will always search for you until I find you."

Alicia sobbed. She had no choice. She had been warned by her father about the risk of marrying an army, especially the one with high rank like Very, and being forced to divorce seemed to be the worst one that she would have to endure. Her tears fell down more as she saw Very wiped another little tear again from his corner eye.

* * *

Years passed by. Alicia gave birth to a wonderful little boy that she named Eka, which means 'one' or 'the one', for she believed she would not give any more birth except from Very. She and Very was forced to divorce, and not long after their separation, Very was requested by a leader of a far country to live there as an honorable citizen. Very, who was discharged from Marine Corps without honor and was blamed by the government for killing too many people, approved that request.

"You really have to leave?" Alicia asked as she helped him packing his left stuff in their bedroom in the palace. Very nodded.

"There's no place for me in this country anymore," he replied, "At least not today," he zipped a small pocket in his suitcase. Alicia sighed. She glanced at the couch where the three years-old Eka was sleeping. Very, who caught her gaze to Eka, stood up before he tilted her chin and leaned a passionate kiss on her lips. Alicia wrapped her arms around Very's shoulder as she replied each kiss solemnly. They consciously fell on the bed and Very started to unbutton Alicia's shirt. He found the whale pendant was hanging on her neck.

"Remember, Al," he touched the pendant, "Together or apart-,"

"You will always search for me until you find me," said Alicia. Very smiled and leaned a long kiss on Alicia's forehead. She was no more his wife, but not even an inch of his love for her disappeared.

"You're still beautiful as always," he said as he played his lips on Alicia's bare left nipple, "I'll never learn how to unlove you, Al, because I'll never make it," he took off Alicia's pants as he enjoyed each moan that came from Alicia's throat. They made love for the last time before he left for the other country. After they were drowning in the last pleasure, they locked each others' lips softly, as if they wanted to record the taste of the kiss on their own lips.

Very helped Alicia to stand off the bed after they put on their clothes. He caressed Alicia's hair and cheek as he stared at her firmly.

"Please take care of Eka," he said, "Until I come back here someday, in the future-,"

"I promise-,"

"As someone who would be on your father's throne."

* * *

"Mom, are you ready?"

Alicia turned her head from the apartment window to Eka, who had just come in. She nodded before she walked towards her son and fixed his folded collar. Eka had grown up perfectly under her single parenting. Years after Bejo passed away after his resignation as president, she moved to another country where Eka had lived there earlier to study fashion.

"I still can't believe it," said Alicia, "You're the first person from our country who was chosen to perform your works at this country's fashion week. Mommy is overly proud of you," she leaned a kiss on Eka's cheek. Eka smiled and chuckled. He had grown up being a handsome fashion designer, whose talent beat every fashion designer's in his origin country.

"We're going now, Mom?" he asked. Alicia nodded. She took her handbag from the dressers before she felt her phone was buzzing from inside the handbag. She opened the received random e-mail without subject and was stunned. She heard the chant.

_From: bb_man _

_ To: alice14 _

_ I'm going back to our country. But first, see you at the fashion week._


End file.
